


Burping Remedies

by icarusforgotten



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, badger fruit, in which danny really knows how to push vlad's buttons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those chicken nuggets he had for lunch really weren’t sitting well with him. As much as Vlad begged it of every deity known to man, he could not stop burping. </p><p>In which Danny really knows how to push Vlad's buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burping Remedies

**Author's Note:**

> for promsien

Those chicken nuggets he had for lunch really weren’t sitting well with him. As much as Vlad begged it of every deity known to man, he could not stop burping. 

Daniel had snuck off to who-knows-where some time ago, leaving Vlad alone to clean up the remnants of the mess from the previous night’s ghost battle. Could he really blame him though? 

Well, yes, he could. Blaming Daniel for anything seemed quite the appropriate response. 

This time, however, Vlad was rather understanding as to why his new-found friend escaped his presence. His burps were accumulating quite the unpleasant stench, and seeing as his lair was lacking in windows, the result was of course intolerable. 

Regardless of Daniel’s presence, his lair needed to be tidied up. So Vlad kept on working. He remained in his human form, since his burps seemed to cause him greater grief while in his ghost form. The process was tedious, but Vlad would honestly rather work up a sweat than feel his throat burning. 

Just as he was approaching an end to his labour, he felt a tug at his ankles, and ‘round he was spun before being tossed to the side. Vlad braced himself for impact with the wall, but instead of a hard surface, he collided with an unexpected softness. 

A mattress was suspended against the wall, and another below him, he realised as he made contact with another soft surface. Vlad rose to his feet; he was about to transform when suddenly - 

“ _Nahh, ah, ah_!”

The young ghost hovered above Vlad, not even trying to conceal his amusement. 

“Daniel! Explain yourself!”

“You know your throat will get torn apart from all those burps if you switch to your ghost form,” he said.

Vlad clenched his fists, impatience coursing through his system.

“That’s why I tried to scare you - you know, scare the burps out of you,” Daniel said matter-of-factly. 

“What the - you  _idiot_ , that’s for  _hiccups_!”

Daniel tried so hard to keep a straight face, but the snort that escaped his mouth gave him away. “My mistake then - oh look at the time, I should really be off now, bye!”

Vlad was about to yell to Daniel in protest, but all that came out of him was a loud burp.


End file.
